Consecuencias
by Deardeay
Summary: Zeke está castigado por culpa de su hermanita. Decide escaparse y aquí vienen las verdaderas consecuencias de desobedecer a sus padres.


**Consecuencias**

Diecisiete días, diecisiete días son exactamente los que tiene sin ver a su novio y lo extraña y ya hasta se como las uñas, pero aún no lo puede ver. Y lo peor, vive a tres casas de la suya, ¡a tres!

Y es que si su pequeña cuñada hubiera sabido hacer las cosas, todo sería diferente.

Ginger decidió que sería buena idea visitar a sabe quien, mientras Zeke estaba en el baño. Él la tenía que cuidar, estaba castigada y cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba, era tarde porque justo en ese momento sus padres llegaron a casa.

Entonces ambos están castigados. La pequeña demonio fue la que se porto mal y ahora él está pagando. Quiere verlo y besarlo y chupársela y cogérselo y que al día siguiente ninguno se pueda levantar.

Pero aún quedan trece días de castigos y cada minuto es eterno. Y es tan dependiente que ya no sabe ni que hacer para pasar el tiempo.

Descargo el ipod, terminó el libro que tenía pendiente y aún había tiempo suficiente para morir de aburrimiento. Al final terminó quedándose dormido viendo la biografía de Britney Spears por tv.

La puerta se abrió y él se despertó azorado. Su mamá le dijo que tenía sueño de pulga y tal vez tenía razón. Se tallo los ojos y "¡Zeke!" Ahí estaba su novio con una sonrisa en los labios. Se lanzo y lo abrazo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunto.

"Me escape y vine a visitarte ¿no te alegra?" Pfff, claro que le alegraba, en serio como que hasta está más guapo. No le respondió la pregunta y así sin más comenzó a besarlo, a comérselo casi, sintió su lengua abrirse paso entre sus labios y tuvo que gemir. Lo extrañaba tanto. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a la cama, Zeke se sentó y Luther sobre él.

Le quito el casco que traía puesto y paso sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Zeke dejo salir un gemido cuando sintió a Luther que empujaba su pelvis contra la de él.

Luth se separó un poco, para tomar aire y sonreír "Te extrañe como no tienes idea" Besó su mejilla, luego la mandíbula y después se concentró en besar el cuello de su novio.

"Dímelo a mí, mamá contrató una niñera" Y Luther se rió contra su cuello, causándole escalofríos por sentir su aliento.

Ya nadie dijo nada, no era el tiempo para las palabras. Luth se deshizo de la playera de su novio. Dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Dios, vello en pecho y literalmente se le hizo agua la boca, comenzó un vaivén con su cadera, acariciando la piel experta, sintiendo los vellos contra sus palmas, volviéndose loco.

Luther bajo las manos un poco más, llegando hasta los botones del jean, batallo un poco para desabrocharlo pero lo consiguió. Metió una mano dentro del bóxer y lo comenzó a masturbar.

Zeke liberaba pequeños suspiros, y se dejaba hacer libremente. Luth es un experto con las manos y es su novio y el también tiene que disfrutar. Así que se acuesta trayéndose a Luther consigo y se gira, quedando ahora el arriba.

Agradece que Luther use pantalones una talla más grande así puede deshacerse de ellos con más facilidad. Le quita la camisa de cuadros y la playera que llevaba debajo.

Se deshace de sus propios jeans y se coloca encima de él, creando una exquisita fricción, con el vaivén que tiene.

Luther jadea y cierra los ojos. Hace mucho que no estaban así. Un par de minutos después lo detiene, ya no quiere seguir haciendo eso. Quiere algo más… "Zeke, cógeme" y no es una sugerencia ni una pregunta, es una orden y a Zeke nunca le ha atraído desobedecer a su novio.

En otra ocasión hubiera sacado un preservativo de la mesita de noche, pero hoy eso está de más. Seguro su novio no tiene ninguna enfermedad y él tampoco.

Con ayuda de sus dedos y saliva dilata un poco. Luther está listo lo sabe, y poco a poco entra. Le encanta la mueca que tiene cuando está adentro completamente.

Se mueve lento, "Ahh" y Luth jadea. "Hmmm" un poco más fuerte. Encuentra la velocidad correcta. Y no se detiene ni por una milésima de segundo.

Sale y ayuda a Luther a girarse. Le está dando la espalda con el culo al aire y sin avisarle entra y comienza rápido, sintiéndolo estremecerse. "Ahhh… sssí… Ahhh, así, así, ahhhh"

Todas esas palabritas son el mejor afrodisíaco lo están volviendo loco. Lleva una de sus manos al pene de su novio, lo aprieta y comienza a mover la mano arriba abajo.

"Ahhh" gime y mierda ya no tarda en venirse. Mueve la mano más rápido, siente como Luther se tensa.

Y puta madre, pueden seguir castigando a su novio todo lo que quieran mientras traiga como consecuencias una tan buena cogida.

"Ahhh" Luth se estremece y lo siente llegar, mancha su mano y la colcha con su semen. Y escucha su respiración agitada. Pero él aún no termina así que enviste más rápido y lo escucha quejarse. Sus músculos se tensan y luego siente toda esa tensión en el pene y se corre. Enviste un par de veces más y sale de Luther, siente como el pito le palpita y respirar le cuesta más trabajo, se acuesta y abraza a su novio, que le está dando la espalda. Besa su hombro y suspira.

"Seguro mamá, me castigara por más tiempo" Hace una mueca que Luther no ve y escucha como se ríe.

"A la próxima yo te visitaré y veras que ya no querrás salir de tu habitación" Zeke sonríe contra su espalda.

"A la próxima amarrare a mi hermana"

Y eso suena bien, el demonio atado a una silla, y el cogiendo como Dios manda. Y agradece no tener hermanos, sino seguro no se verían en todo el año.

Y aunque el sexo del reencuentro sea el mejor, no vale como poder abrazar a Zeke todas las tardes.

**FIN.**


End file.
